Harry Potter and The Beginning of the End
by percabeth123percythaila
Summary: What if Harry had a Brother, What if there were two chosen ones. What would happen if Grindewald and Voldemort team up. Harry/Hermione, Ron/Luna.won't regret it. Review review review review review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Dark Mark (_rewritten_)

Tanner Potter was walking down Private Drive. Harry, his brother, was trapped doing lawn work for the Dursley's, Tanner and Harry's adoptive parents. Tanner was adopted by the Potter's a few months before Harry was born. The Dursley's took a very, _very_, small liking to Tanner because he pretended to annoy Harry. Harry didn't mind as long as he didn't have to hear twice the complaining for their Uncle, Vernon. He was a fat man who turned a deep shade of purple when mad. His Aunt Petunia was a petite woman, with bony cheeks. Their obese son Dudley, was in the only gang in Little Whinging. Tanner and Harry barely considered it a game since all they did was smoke in alley's and beat up ten to twelve year olds. Tanner was already seventeen and Harry was turning seventeen in twenty more days. They were going to their friend, Ronald Weasley's house for his brother's wedding. His brother Bill was getting married to Fleur Delecour, a former participant of the Triwizard Tournament. Tanner walked to the edge of the block to see Dudley smoking in the alley. Tanner pulled out his wand since he was all alone.

"Dudley! What the Hell do you think you're doing." Said Tanner.

"What's it look like Potter. I'm smoking." Replied Dudley.

"I don't think so. You're not killing yourself like this. _Expelliarmus!_" Said Tanner pointing his wand at Dudley. The cigarette flew from Dudley's hand and into Tanner's. Tanner dropped it and smashed it.

Dudley gasped and pointed at Tanner with Glee, "You did magic! You're getting expelled from that freak school"

"Actually Dudley, I am of age, and can use magic whenever I want to."

"You're lying." He said with fear.

"Nope." Said Tanner smiling. Tanner walked away with a big grin.

When he was back at the house and in his room he pulled out his wand and said, "_Pack!_" Clothes flew out of his closet was folded neatly in his trunk. He walked over to his _Nimbus 2007 _(slightly slower than a _Firebolt_. New models of the _Nimbus _models came out each year.) And said, "_Reducio!_" His broom shrank. Tanner walked out to their garden. Harry was finishing cutting the last shrub. When Harry lowering to the ground. Then when the cloud was on the ground it disappeared and Ron and Hermione were standing there.

"Harry, Tanner, It's time to come to my house." Said Ron

……………….

The next twenty five day's flew. The wedding was a complete success. It was time for the

new term to start. Mr. Weasley put dissolution charms on the kids.

"I know you kids want to take the ministry cars but, we think that the Ministry… has been

infiltrated by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We can't discuss it now. Come on let's get going." He

mounted his broom. The other's did the same. They kicked off and flew to the entrance of King's Cross.

After Mr. Weasley took off the dissolution charm. They went into King's Cross. They walked to the

Familiar platform between Nine and Ten. They boarded the Train. The train ride was an extremely

normal one. When the train pulled up at the Hogwarts station and the last people except Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tanner, and some fourth year hufflepuff student, there was an explosion. Death Eaters were piling into the train. They all pulled out their wands.

_"Stupefy!_" said Tanner. Dolhov was hit in the chest. Hermione shot a Jelly leg Jinx at Bellatrix.

Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and took her out of the train. A killing curse was shot. It hit the

Hufflepuff student. Harry and Tanner were just escaping the Death Eaters when Rouldophus Lestrange

Said, "_Expulso!_"

Tanner repeated that action with the same spell. There was an explosion.

"_MORSMORDE!_" said Bellatrix before apparating. Tanner and Harry barely escaped. Then Tanner's girlfriend, Lauren and her sister, Alyssa and her boyfriend (and Tanner's best friend) came running. Harry, Ron Hermione, Lauren, Alyssa, Tanner, and Alan were staring at the Dark Mark hovering above the trains remains. Hermione looked at Ron.

"Yeah 'mione" said Ron catching her glance.

"Ron, I don't think we should be together anymore."

"What! I knew this would happen. I see you staring at Harry when you think I'm not looking! I can't stand _always being second best! ALWAYS SECOND BEST! Accio broom_" Said Ron. A broom flew from the castle. Ron grabbed it and flew off.

"RON! RON! RON!" screamed Hermione. Harry walked over and comforted her. He squeezed her hand. What was left of the group walked past the Hogwarts gates and to the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Dark Lords plans

A hooded man sat at the end at a long table. Lucius Malfoy sat to the left of him. Severus Snape set to the right. Dolhov on the other end. Peter standing behind the hooded man. " My lord, Potter escaped and his brother did also." said Wormtail. " You have failed me, and the punishment for failure is death. But I don't have the numbers I use to. So torture is acceptable. _CRUCIO_! " said the hooded man.

Wormtail/Peter screamed in agony. It felt like a thousand burning hot knives were piercing the flesh. " The next time you fail me the punishment is death more or less men I have, you will die. Have there been any openings on taking over the Ministry?" said the hooded man turning toward the traitor, Severus Snape

"Yes my lord we have placed an imperious curse on the Minister's advisor. So we have near complete control of the Ministry. " said Snape.

" Good, Good you have done well. I want you to find Potter and report his location. Then I will personally deal with him and the others. But for now tell the Minister's advisor to issue a warrant for the boy. Bring him to me. He will tell me where the other is. "

'' Yes Lord V.. Voldemort. "

Sorry It's so short but hey there will be more next. Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The Dark Lords plans

A hooded man sat at the end at a long table. Lucius Malfoy sat to the left of him. Severus Snape set to the right. Dolhov on the other end. Peter standing behind the hooded man. " My lord, Potter escaped and his brother did also." said Wormtail. " You have failed me, and the punishment for failure is death. But I don't have the numbers I use to. So torture is acceptable. _CRUCIO_! " said the hooded man.

Wormtail/Peter screamed in agony. It felt like a thousand burning hot knives were piercing the flesh. " The next time you fail me the punishment is death more or less men I have, you will die. Have there been any openings on taking over the Ministry?" said the hooded man turning toward the traitor, Severus Snape

"Yes my lord we have placed an imperious curse on the Minister's advisor. So we have near complete control of the Ministry. " said Snape.

" Good, Good you have done well. I want you to find Potter and report his location. Then I will personally deal with him and the others. But for now tell the Minister's advisor to issue a warrant for the boy. Bring him to me. He will tell me where the other is. "

'' Yes Lord V.. Voldemort. "

Sorry It's so short but hey there will be more next. Review.

Chapter 3

What Happened To Ron ?

For the first few days at Hogwarts Hermione, Harry, Lauren, Tanner, Alyssa, and Alan were all wondering where Ron was. There was a possible explanation that he is hiding at the Burrow. Some think that he has cracked and committed suicide. Though there was one possibility that no one dare say out loud. That he had joined the war. The wrong side of the war. Not with the Order but with the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

" Harry I'm worried about Ron, I mean, he hasn't been seen since he stormed out of the forest." said Hermione.

" I know I'm worried about him too. But all we can do on Hogwarts grounds is wait. You know, when the Hogsmade trip comes we could stray from the pack and search for him. " said Harry.

" That's one of the things I love about you. You're always thinking about others not your self " said Hermione before kissing his forehead softly.

'' I love you. " said Harry before clasping his mouth regretting what he said but hoping she felt the same way.

" I love you too Harry . " said Hermione.

Harry kissed Hermione, she kissed him back.

'' If we find Ron what will he think? " said Harry.

" What will Ron think about what. " said Tanner.

" Oh nothing important. " said Hermione

" Your not lying are you? " Tanner said

" NO ! '' said Harry.

" Tell me, please. " Tanner said in a childish tone.

" Fine, when we go to Hogsmade were going to tell him, that."

" Harry and I are dating like boyfriend girlfriend. " said Hermione quickly

Tanner spit out what he was drinking and on the floor laughing.

" What's so funny about Hermione and me dating. " said Harry.

" So you two are going out, right? " said Tanner still choking back laughter.

" C'mon we have to go to D.A.D.A. ( Defense Against the Dark Arts ). " said Seamus walking down from the dormitories.

Later in class ....

"You are going to be learning about dark curses, spells, hexes and what not. '' said Tonks getting the D.A.D.A. position."Can any one name a few? To start you off with how about the cruciatus curse. Can someone tell me about the curse? " said Tonks.

Hermione raised her hand automatically and said, " The cruciatus curse is a torturing curse. You will feel unimaginable pain and suffering. If it is strong enough it can even bring back painful memories. " .

" Correct Ms. Granger! " Said Tonks.

" Does anyone have anymore curses? No, ok then. " said Tonks

" We're going to learn the Tarantula spell. It makes the person dance uncontrollably. Tanner, how about you go first " said Tonks

" Uhhhhhn." said Tanner waking up from a nap. '' Oh yeah the spell one second. "

" I'll take 5 points from Gryffindor unless Tanner casts the spell correctly." said Tonks

Tanner pointed his wand straight at Tonks and said, " _Tarantallegra_! " and Tonks started tap dancing.

"Alright, now say _Finite_ to stop the spell" she said.

" _Finite_ " said Tanner and Tonks stop dancing.

" Good, you are dismissed '' said Tonks.

Tanner fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luna's worries

As Luna walked down the stairs she ran into Harry and Hermione.

" I'm sorry Luna let me help you. " said Harry.

" Thanks Harry, by the way do you have any leads where Ron is? " said Luna.

'' No, we haven't found any leads yet sorry. " said Harry.

" It's okay, I was hoping to ask him out to hogsmade if you found him before the trip. " said Luna.

" Well it's time for Harry to get ready for Quidditch. It's against Hufflepuff." said Hermione.

" Oh yeah! I completely forgot. I have to get ready. You can stay here and Talk. " he said before running off and kissing Hermione on the cheek.

" He's a good man Hermione. You're very lucky to have him. " said Luna.

" Thanks, I need to go, so see you later." said Hermione waving to Luna.

She ran up the stairs and told Harry about her idea where Ron is. She told him the most obvious place is the Burrow. Since the holidays were here Harry flew to the Burrow and Hermione rode the train.

MEANWHILE

Tanner entered the Gryffindor common room and played a game of wizard's chess.

He did potions homework until his shift as prefect came. Nothing special happened so Tanner ran towards the lake and patrolled there. A rustle came from the bushes and Tanner pulled his wand out. A jet of red light shot past him. It was Draco.

" _CRUCIO_." said Draco lazily.

Tanner tried a few stunners but Draco blocked them lazily. Tanner thought and thought of spells until one suited him. " _Tarantallegra_!! " screamed Tanner as Draco started to dance.

He started to dance rapidly and danced into the lake. He started to drown as Tanner stopped the spell.

" I hope you die! " said Tanner as he left Draco. Tanner walked back to the common room stopping to say thanks to Tonks for teaching that spell to the class. After that he woke up the next day and saw...

At the Burrow

Harry landed outside the house. Hermione a few minutes later arrived on ( reluctantly ) a broom too since no one came to pick her up from the station.

" Harry let me fix that for you." said Hermione fixing Harry's hair.

They walked into the home only to be greeted by silence. Everyone just stared at them. Ron came down and joined the staring, with a suite case.

" Ron, why do you have a suite case? " asked Hermione and Harry.

He just walked past them without a word. He got in his own flying car and flew away. They got on their brooms and followed him to Malfoy Manner.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Ron's Location

" What's Ron doing at Malfoy Manner? said Harry.

They followed him in and Bellatrix and other death eaters saw them and fired killing curses. Harry and Hermione shot stunners but only a few got the death eaters.

" _LEVICORPUS_! " said Hermione.

Bellatrix was dangling by her ankle. She was finally released and shot with a stunner.

"_IMPEDIMENTA_!" said Harry and hit Nott.

A figure in the shadows and made parts of the ceiling falling on them. At first the thought it was Voldemort. Then they looked into the figures eyes they fought and fought knowing that the figure was....

Back At the Castle

Tanner woke up and saw Ginny in the boy's dormitory. He saw her kissing Alan! Alyssa walked in and used the Reductor jinx and she flew across the room.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT... THAT... THAT SKANK! " she screamed at the top of her lungs.

" She used polyjuice potion and I thought she was you! " he screamed back but not as loud.

" He said how much he loves you if it helps. " said Ginny covered in plaster.

Alyssa just shot a stunner and Ginny was out.

"ALYSSA," said Tanner, "You had no right to jinx her unconscious."

" She snoged my boyfriend, I have a right! " she said.

" _Petrificus Totalus_! " Tanner said.

Alyssa fell to the floor and was petrified temporarily.

Alan got up and took Alyssa to the hospital wing. Tanner took Ginny to the hospital wing, then Tanner went and talked to Lauren.

" She did what! " said Lauren.

" Yeah she jinxed Ginny unconscious. " said Tanner.

" Hey where's Harry and Hermione? " asked Lauren.

" They went to the Burrow but owled me and went to Malfoy Manner " said Tanner.

" Then lets go! " said Lauren.

Off they went flying towards Malfoy Manner and saw death eaters fighting Harry and Hermione.

chapter 6

Friends become enemies, enemies become friends

" Lauren call the Order and I'll help fight! " said Tanner

She flew towards the burrow to tell the order and Tanner flew down and fought.

" _Petrificus Totalus_! " screamed Tanner it hit some random Death Eater.

A figure was fighting Harry and Hermione.

Tanner shot stunners at the figure. He knocked off the mask and saw the figure. It was a red haired boy. A freckled face, the face of Ron Weasley.

" _Tarantallegra_! " screamed Tanner as the legs of Ron started dancing.

" _Finite_. " said Ron pointing his wand at his shoes.

They shot spells back and forth until Tanner, Harry, and Hermione were defenseless, then everything went black. They woke up in the basement of Malfoy Manner. Draco walked in and unlocked their cuffs.

" What are you doing? " said Harry rubbing his wrists.

"Saving you, now come on!" he said in some what of an annoyed tone handing them their wands.

They ran down the hall only to be stopped by snape.

" What are you doing with these prisoners? " said Snape with an odd gleam in his eyes. " Just don't answer. Now come with me. " he said his greasy hair shining. They followed the traitor ( or not a traitor anymore ) down the hallway to the first door on the left. They went through and saw the exit and started running toward it until death eaters popped out of no wear. Order members started arriving Lauren came with one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Battle of Malfoy Manner

" Go on. We'll take care of this! " said Snape.

Draco, Harry, Hermione, Lauren, and Tanner ran through the door only to be greeted by Bellatrix, Dolhov, Nott, Lucius, and Ron. Harry took Nott, Tanner took Bellatrix, Hermione took Ron, Lauren took Dolhov and Draco took his father.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" said Harry but Nott blocked the spell.

"_Crucio_." said Nott hitting Harry with the spell.

Harry was screaming as Hermione rushed to his side to be hit by the same spell herself.

" Well, well look what we have here. Two people in love being tortured side by side." said Ron

"_Avada Kedavra_! " screamed Tanner out of no where as his spell hit Ron in the face as he fell lifeless on to the grass.

Hermione's fighting POV

" _Petrificus Totalus_. " she said as Ron blocked the spell.

"Fool you can't defeat me!" he yelled as he casted a melefores jinx

"_Expelliarmus_!" said Hermione actually hitting Ron with the spell. "_Stupefy_ "she said again." _Furunculous_!" she said again as Ron did a feedback and sent the spell's effect back to her.

She saw Harry being tortured by the cruciatus curse and ran towards him only to be hit by the same curse.

Tanner's fighting POV

" _Impedimenta_! " said Tanner dueling with Bellatrix Lestrange.

"_Crucio_!" said Bellatrix cackling madly.

"_Furunculous_!" said Tanner mixing it with the jelly legs jinx making tentacles sprout out of her face.

They fought until they grew weary of exhaustion. Then they retreated to simple stunners and charms.

"_Ennervanate_!" said Tanner pointing his wand at him self and instantly feeling better.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he said being pushed as he hit Ron in the face with the spell.

Regular POV

Hermione screamed with agony as the torturing stopped and her ex-best friend and ex- boyfriend died before her. Harry, tears in his eye's hugged Hermione and tried to comfort her. Tanner looked at what he had done. The order members stared as the death eaters looked proud. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Lauren, and Tanner apparated from the scene back to Hogwarts gates. They walked to the common rooms without a word and went to their dormitories and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

The Tomb of Love

As they walked to the burial site Tanner and Lauren were choking back tears. Tanner felt like all love has left his body. It was very cold and sad like no one will ever be happy again.

" Tanner do you think anyone will move on? " said Lauren.

" I want to but can't. I feel guilty for killing him. No one will forgive me this, he had too many friends. " said Tanner

" Tanner you did it on accident. How would we know Bellatrix would push you. " she said trying to comfort him.

They walked to the tomb and cried a little. Tanner waved his wand and a picture of all of them together laughing appeared in the casket. Then they walked up the hill into the stone circle and to the castle. Tanner walked to his dorm and everyone glared except Harry.

" What! " screamed Tanner annoyed.

" You killed Ron that's what! " Seamus said.

Tanner walked to the head boy room since he was next up for it. Some people thought Tanner killed Ron for the title. Truth was Tanner could care less about it. In fact he thought about declining the title, but Dumbledore told Tanner to be head boy at least once in his years at the school.

He walked in and Ginny was sitting there wand pointed at the door. Tanner pulled his wand out too.

" Ginny what are you doing? " said Tanner as Ginny rose.

" To do what you did to Ron. " said Ginny.

"_Reducto_!" Tanner said before she could wave her wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Ginny said just missing Tanner by a hair.

"_Locomotor Mortis_" said Tanner.

Ginny casted a wolf out of her wand that she learned from Ron's dark spell book.

She was released from her leg lock because of the beast attacking Tanner.

"_Oppungo_!" said Tanner as the beast started to attack. It was distracted by all the birds.

She made the same wand movements that Dolhov made at the Department of Mysteries.

" _Relashio_! " said Tanner dodging Ginny's spell.

Sparks flew from his wand making her wand fly from her hand. Ginny tried to catch her wand but in the process fell out the window, Tanner caught her and sent her to the Hospital Wing.

" She's crazy. " Tanner said to himself.

Harry walked up saw the mess and said, " Bloody hell, what happened up here? "

"Your crazy ex-girlfriend tried to kill me for killing Ron!" He screamed. "That's what happened!" Tanner said hysterically.

"Lauren won't be happy about this." Harry Said.

"Don't tell her!" Tanner exclaimed "She'll kill the weasleys if she found out."

.

So they cleaned up the mess before Lauren came to get Tanner for their date. They flew to Hogsmade and halfway there a storm had started.

" Great, next thing you know were going to be struck by lightning! " she said as if on cue lightning struck the back of the broom and they went tumbling down.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

meant for each other or to brake up

" First thing in life, when things are worse, don't say things worse than that. " Tanner said with anger.

She stared at him shocked. Tears in her eyes.

" I'm sorry I just lost my temper there and snapped. " he said hugging her and kissing her on the top of the head.

They tried to find there way to Hogwarts or Hogsmade.

Once again they argued and didn't talk to each other for a while. Finally Lauren cracked. She loved him too much to stay mad at him and was going to tell him.

" Tanner there's something I want to tell you. " she asked kind of in a soft voice.

" Yeah. " look

" I... I... I love you. " she said finally spitting it out.

Tanner just looked at her.

" I had a feeling you didn't love me back... " she said getting cut off with a passionate kiss.

They broke away from lack of oxygen. They looked at each other. All they could do was smile or kiss again. They just smiled. They found their way to Hogsmade and didn't have the date they expected and something else occurred too.

" Lauren, " Tanner said getting on one knee, " Will you marry me? " he said.

She smiled and said, " Of course I will. "

She kissed him and they walked back to Hogwarts.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

Corruption in the ministry

An assassin was walking through the halls. Minister Schriminger was doing paper work.

He didn't even notice that someone walked into his room. Schriminger looked up he saw the assassin in red and black robes. The assassin pointed his wand at Schriminger's face. The assassin shot a flash of green light at Schriminger.

Later at Hogwarts

The front doors at Hogwarts began to shake. The old doors stood strong but shook of lots of dust.

The 7th year students and prefects pointed their wands at the ready towards the door. The minister's advisor told everyone to stand back.

He blasted the doors opened and said " Everyone stand down. We are here for Potter. We have a warrant. "

Harry pushed through the front and asked "Why are you here?"

" We have a warrant. " He held out a piece of paper that had Harry's face on it and said wanted.

" I have done no wrong leave now! "

Tanner was running through the halls shouting spells at the Ministry intruders. Everyone thought he had lost it.

" Those people are death eaters! " said Tanner.

" What?!? How can they be death eaters. They are with the Ministry. " said Harry.

Tanner shot four jets of lightning and hit the advisor and his goons. The ministry retreated and they took Harry.

Back at the Ministry

There was someone in red and black robes carrying Schrimingers dead body. " It's sad you refused my lord's offer. " the Assassin said to the lifeless body. "You would have made a good servant to the Dark Lord. "

The assassin was walking to the Forbidden Forest to bury his body. The Assassin thought no one would think to look for a dead body there. The assassin apparated to Tom Riddles house. Voldemorts new hideout. He had to move because even though he might have near complete control of the ministry there are still some who might lead a large attack against him. Too many dead bodies for him to clean up. The assassin walked into the house and heard screaming. The usual sounds in the house. Though it was not the scream of people the assassin usually hears.

The assassin walked up to Voldemort and said " The minister is dead. You can now tell the advisor that he can step in his place. Now I expect my payment up front. "

" You have done well, but there is one problem. I don't pay anyone. _AVADA KEDAVRA_! " said Voldemort killing the assassin.

"He would have made a great asset to our team. But she didn't know that you are never to ask pay. Tsk, tsk, tsk. "

The minister's advisor walked through the door throwing Harry on the floor. Voldemort got up and looked at him. He just stared . Then the other death eaters gathered around him and started laughing. Voldemort silenced them and the laughing instantly stopped.

" Well, well, look what we have here. Little baby Potter. _CRUCIO_! " screamed Voldemort.

Harry screamed in pain. He felt harsh memories coming back. He could almost see his parent's deaths. Feel what they felt. He wanted to tell all his secrets to Voldemort. Then it happened.

_It was Halloween night. Sixteen years ago. Lily and James Potter were sitting with their child. Voldemort opened the gate to their house. He knew no one would stand a chance so he took his time. Savored the moment. The door bell rang. James got up to see who it was. Leaving his wand with the baby who was making smoke come out of it. James looked back smiled and opened the door. His smile fell to a horrified look. _

_" Hello " said Voldemort_

_" Run " James said. " I'll hold him off. "_

_" You fool you can't hold me off with out a wand. "_

_James looked around his clothes. He remembered he left his wand with Harry. _

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!" screamed Voldemort killing James. " Come out, come out where ever you are. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to play. "_

_He walked up the stairs. He walked into one room. He turned on the lights. He knew that this baby wasn't Harry. He spared the baby and after he dealt with Harry he would make this boy his apprentice. He found Harry's room and the door was locked. He blasted the door open. He looked at Harry and his Mother. Lily told Voldemort to take her instead. Just don't hurt Harry. He killed her then went to Harry's crib. He pointed his wand at Harry and shot a bolt of green light and it rebounded back to Voldemort._

Harry opened his eyes. The torturing had stopped. He was back at the riddle house. He got up and pulled out his wand. He looked Voldemort straight in his red eyes.

"_Reducto_, _Stupefy_, _Oppungo_, _melifors_!" Harry screamed at voldemort.

"_Avada Kedavra_." Voldemort said lazily it hit all of Harry's spells.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry screamed.

Voldemort blocked it and the spell went straight back to Harry. Harry was disarmed and he fell down. He was defenseless again. They heard doors break down. The heard spells flying and worst of all they heard someone coming up the stairs. Tanner burst through doors.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

No where to run

" There is no where to run Voldemort, give up now! " said Tanner.

" We shall see. _Avada Kedavra_! " said Voldemort.

Tanner dogged the spell and Voldemort paid the price. The spell hit one of his death eaters.

"_Expelliarmus_" screamed Tanner.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" screamed Voldemort again.

The two spells clashed together and exploded. Tanner thought they would connect like they did when Harry and Voldemort fought, but he forgot that the wands need to be connected in some way. Since Tanner's wand was made out of Werewolf hair his wand would only connect with someone else who had Werewolf hair that came from the same Werewolf. Tanner was thrown through the wall and his wand snapped. It could be repaired but it wouldn't work properly in its current condition. Out side in the hall Tonks was fighting several death eaters at once. She sent an arsenal of spells and knocked out two of the five death eaters. She knocked out near half of her enemies but still couldn't win. She was disarmed and the death eaters cornered her. Tonks was defenseless. One of the death eaters pushed the wand against her head. He took of his mask. It was Lucious Malfoy. She glared at him. It was the end for her, or so she thought. Tanner came bursting through the wall. He landed on Lucious and Tonks picked up her wand and ran. Tanner got up and went to run up the stairs. Voldemort walked out of the room and looked down the stairs. He saw Tanner running towards the stairs. He waved his wand and the stairs turned into a steep ramp. Tanner was half way when he started sliding down. There was nothing he could do. There was the sound of bodies dropping in the other room. Voldemort looked in there and saw Harry standing around a pile of unconscious death eaters. Harry quickly shot stunners at an unsuspecting Voldemort and Voldemort was thrown of the landing into the fight below. Harry walked to the stairs and waved his wand. The stairs changed back to stairs again. Tanner ran up the stairs and went into the room of unconscious death eaters.

" Harry rejuvenate one of the weaker death eaters. " said Tanner.

" Why?" said Harry.

" I need to forcefully take one of their wands. If I win than the wand belongs to me now. That is why. "

" Oh. Well no need to be rude. "

Harry did what he was asked and Tanner got his wand and shot the death eater unconscious again. Tanner's new wand was very, very rare, it contained a Centaur hair. Tanner ran down the stairs to find Lauren, Alyssa, Alan, and Hermione in a square. They were shooting spells at random death eaters. The order was winning until Voldemort got up and started killing many of the order members. He very easily killed five members. Everyone started to retreat. They had no where to run and no where to hide.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reinforcements

As the Order of the Phoenix's numbers began to dwindle it got down to Lauren, Alyssa, Alan, Hermione, Harry, Tonks, Lupin, Kingsly, Snape, Fred, George, Hestia Jones, and Tanner. The death eater's numbers even fewer but still powerful ones remained. Voldemort was rambling about the order and how he was going to kill them that he did not even noticing Mad Eye Moody apperating with reinforcements.

Voldemort turned around and order his men to attack, Mad Eye followed suit.

There was a clash of spells. There were explosions and the house began to crumble. Tanner decided to take advantage of the situation.

Tanner pointed his wand at the ceiling and said " _Bombarata_! ".

The ceiling came crashing down and just he had hoped it hit most of the death eaters. His plan paid a price though. Unexpectedly it landed on Snape. Mad eye was fighting Voldemort. They both stopped fighting and looked at the crushed body of Snape. Mad eye looked sad and Voldemort smiled. Voldemort looked at Mad eye and fired a killing curse. Mad Eye dodged the spell.

" Listen Voldemort. You can kill all of us, but you will never win. " said Moody.

" We will see. " Voldemort replied.

They exchanged spells. One after the other spells flew and no one had been hit. Mad Eye apperated next to the order members. He told them to run. They did as they were told and ran. As the Order of the Phoenix ran they saw the house explode.

They watched hoping that Mad-Eye would walk out any second. Tanner saw a silhouette in the fire. He ran towards it. He soon realized that that was a big mistake. A dark, cloaked figure knocked Tanner aside and Harry ran towards Voldemort. He pointed his wand towards Voldemort and fired several spells. Voldemort blocked them with ease. Voldemort shot all three unforgivable curses at Harry. _Crucio_ hit him and he fell on the ground screaming in pain. _Imperio_ hit a death eater watching the fight. _Avada Kedavra_ hit Hestia Jones as she ran towards the fight. Harry had stopped screaming and Voldemort walked up to him.

Harry heard Dumbledore's voice in his head " Harry, Listen to me. Too many people have died today. You have the power to stop this. You have to find his Horcruxes. Only then will you be able to defeat him once and for all. Take Tanner, Hermione, Lauren, Alyssa, and Alan to find his Horcruxes. That will be a strong team when you run into trouble. Now get back to the fight. "

Next thing Harry knew he was on the ground like he was a few minutes ago. Harry shot five of the most lethal spells he knew at Voldemort. He rejuvenated Tanner and then grabbed Lauren, Alyssa, Alan, and Hermione and apperated out of the battle scene. He apperated to Hogwarts gate. They ran into the castle and packed their belongings left from the train explosion. They then ran to the front gate and started walking on the train tracks towards the train station.

" So what are we going to do, because I am kind of afraid of heights and I don't want to walk any more train tracks." said Tanner.

" Well first we have to find a way to get across the broken train tracks " said Harry. The train tracks had 3 yards worth of missing track.

" Couldn't we just repair it with magic " asked Lauren?

" No we have to have the parts to repair the tracks with it. " said Harry.

" Oh " said Lauren.

They tried to figure out how to get across the bridge until they finally figured out the obvious answer. They summoned their brooms and flew across. They felt so dumb that they started laughing. They flew across the huge gap and to The Black House.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Black House

Harry opened the house and Kreacher started screaming about filthy blood-traitors and mud-bloods. It really got annoying so Tanner told Kreacher to shut up or chance being hexed. Kreacher didn't make a sound as he walked through the house cursing Tanner in his mind.

" Well, we've found a safe place to stay. Now what? " asked Alan

" We need to find out what one of Voldemorts Horcruxes are. " replied Harry

" What are Horcruxes anyway? " asked Lauren

" They are objects that someone or something puts their soul into. The more you split it, the more you become messed up. They are usually objects that are close to the person. So Harry, what objects were close to voldemort. What did he treasure when you saw him as a child? " said Tanner.

"He liked taking other peoples things like trophies. He was an odd child " replied Harry

They talked about Voldemort and what and where his Horcruxes might be, but what they didn't know was that the Black House was being watched. Voldemort was watching them.

" Bellatrix! " screamed Voldemort.

" Yes master." she replied

" I am going to give you the location of my Horcruxes. Find them and bring them to me. Do you understand? ''

" Yes master, " she replied as she was given a picture and location of the Horcruxes.

" Good. Now be gone. I want to see what the fools will do next. "

Bellatrix walked out of the room. She was wondering why he would trust her with such a task. She pondered what would happen if she had destroyed all the Horcruxes. She thought Voldemort must have read her thoughts because he summoned her back.

" Yes milord? " she asked.

" Give me the pictures and the locations again, " said Voldemort.

" Yes milord. "

She gave him the pictures and locations, he took all but one. He gave it back to her.

" Here, " he said.

" Thank you my lord, " said Bellatrix.

" Oh and Bellatrix, if I don't get that Horcruxs with in 72 hours. I will kill you that is all, "said Voldemort.

" Okay, my lord, " said Bellatrix in a shaky voice.

She walked away not even thinking about betraying her master again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Locket

" I remembered one of Voldemorts Horcruxes. It was a locket, it said R.A.B. engraved in it. " said Harry.

" Well, where is it? " said Tanner.

" I gave it to Kreacher fifth year when I was cleaning. I found it. "

" Oh my God! How could you do such a thing. "

" You can't blame him. He didn't know about the Horcruxes when he found it, " said Hermione.

" Your right Hermione but how are we going to get the locket."

"Well we could ask Kreacher where he stuck the locket."

" Right, now to summon him. KREACHER!" said Harry

"Yes, sir. How may I assist you m-master" said Kreacher

" Where did you put that locket that I gave you two years ago?"

"Kreacher will not tell when there is filthy mudblood around. She is unworthy to hear where I keep treasures. Come to think of it none of you are. Half-bloods, mudbloods, and blood-traitors all alike in my mistress's house. Oh so upset she would be." Kreacher said.

"_Silencio_!" Said Tanner. Kreacher shut up automatically. Tanner then demanded Kreacher to show them where he hid the locket. He led them to the attic and there it was shinning brightly and had an italic _S _on the front, and in bold letters on the back the initials **R.A.B.** then Harry pulled out the fake locket he looked at the locket that was the main catalyst of events that led to Dumbledore's death. He could not believe that he was not at Hogwarts. He could not believe that his best friend Ron was a death eater and now dead. He could not believe that this was all because of Voldemort. Tanner was trying to open the locket and used every opening charm he could. He finally got so frustrated he pointed his wand at the locket and said "_Avada Kedavra_!" The locket had not received a single scratch. He tried another curse. Then a hex. Then a jinx. Nothing not a single thing had even remotely affected the locket. Tanner swore under his breath. Then he gave up and let Hermione try. She was unsuccessful and everyone knew if she couldn't open no one could.

"We need to find a way to destroy or at least open the locket." Said Tanner

"How are we going to do that. Unless. Harry did this Locket belong to Salazar Slytherin?" said Alan.

"Yea so?" said Harry.

"Well wasn't Salazar Slytherin a parselmouth? Yes he was. And if this is his locket then it must be opened by parselmouth." Said Alan answering his own question.

"I can't believe it Alan. A spark of genius!" said Alyssa and Hermione.

"A spark that's all? Well I guess it is better than…" said Alan getting cut off by a kiss from Alyssa.

"Wow" said Alan in a very slow voice. He just stood there and Alyssa just walked out of the room. Tanner was trying to think of how they could destroy the locket since magic wouldn't work. He thought and thought and thought, and then he remembered that Horcruxes could only be destroyed with basilisk venom, which was really rare. Or magic that was really, really, really powerful. The only way to get any venom would be to go back to Hogwarts. He told this to the others and Alan said "Why can't we go back to Hogwarts."

"Hogwarts is now under death eater control. There is no way to get in without a fight." Hermione Said.

"Well then we just might have to fight. There is always going to be a fight with Voldemort and his death eaters running all over Britain." Tanner Said. "So I say that we get all of the Horcruxes and bring them with us to Hogwarts then we get to the Chamber of Secrets and then we can destroy all of the Horcruxes

"I completely agree" said Lauren.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Dumbledore's Army

Returns

Tanner and Harry were discussing having Dumbledore's Army meet at Hogsmade considering that it is surprisingly more dangerous for the students at Hogwarts to leave the grounds then Harry and the others.

"So what do you think about getting Dumbledore's Army returning." Tanner said.

"I don't know it sounds risky, but then again I suppose that they could help on the assault on Hogwarts. You know when we decide to attack. Most of the teachers would be on our side as well, and I also believe that the rest of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor would be with us when we fight." Said Hermione.

"That is true. But we mustn't forget the Order of the Phoenix. They know there stuff and they will be a great asset to the task force." Lauren said

"So it's settled? We will gather Dumbledore's Army on a Hogsmade weekend in the Shrieking Shack. Hermione would you take our fake galleons and make them say 'Meeting in the Shrieking Shack'"

"I agree" The others all said.

Hermione was changing the fake galleons while Alyssa and Alan were practicing apperating underneath the invisibility cloak. Tanner and Harry were off rummaging through some of Sirius's brothers book. It said all the things that destroyed a Horcruxes.

The list said: FiendFyre a dark magic that turns cursed fire into the form your patronus takes, and Basilisk Venom. Their eyes opened wide when they saw Basilisk Venom. Harry told the others that they should go to Hogwarts so that they can destroy all Horcruxes in the Chamber of Secrets. They all agreed and then they set of for the shrieking shack to meet the others (if they came).


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Shrieking Shack

They set off to the shrieking shack and apperated out side the shrieking shack. They entered and everyone showed up even Marietta.

"Okay. We called you here obviously because we want to drive the death eaters out of Hogwarts, and we can't take down all of those death eaters by are selves, so umm do you think you can help?" said Hermione.

"Well why should we risk our lives just to help you?" said Michael Corner.

"Because!" Said Tanner, "The Order of the Phoenix is on its way to help, and so is every other death eater in the world coming after us because they intercepted our owl. Lucky for us we didn't tell what we were actually doing."

"Now what are we learning today?" said Luna.

"I will be teaching you how to successfully cast the three unforgivable curses." Tanner said

"We already learned them in defense against the dark arts. Or I guess now is dark arts because we have been practicing the Imperious curse on each other trying to get people to do our bidding and if we fail then we practice the cruciatus curse on those who fail and get detention. As for the killing curse… well we practice those on rats, thank God." Neville said who looked like he had been to hell and back.

"That's horrible!" said Lauren and Alyssa together.

"Well since all of you know how to do them, well you have to mean them, just think of all of the horrible things they have done to you and force your anger into the curse." Harry Said. They started planning how and where and when they would attack. Neville told them about Aberforth (Dumbledore's brother) and the secret passage way that leads into the room of requirement. He told them how they wanted to escape and it appeared. They apperated straight into Aberforth's Bar and then they entered the Castle.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Attack of Hogwarts

Tanner led the D.A. into the Castle and started flying curses at death eaters. The D.A followed suit and Luna knocked a few death eaters unconscious.

"_Stupefy_!" screamed Tanner. Tanner's spell was the first of many. There were flashes of green, red, and white flying through the halls of the seventh floor.

"_Impedimenta_" screamed Hermione wildly through the halls. The Carrows siblings burst through the door screaming curses and hexes trying to settle the crowds.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" screamed the twins simultaneously. The hall fell silent everyone saw that both curses were heading straight for Lauren. Tanner sprinted in front of the two curses and screamed with all his might "_Sectumsempra_" The curses all collided and Tanner was thrown through the stairs of the divination tower. Alecto was getting up while Amycus was still on the floor. She was sprinting over toward his body and she felt for a pulse anywhere wildly, then, she got up and pointed her wand at Tanners seemingly unconscious body and bellowed "_Avada Kedavra_!" the spell was bellowing towards Tanner, he woke up and also bellowed "_AVADA KEDAVRA_" the spells collided and it turned from green to gold. It was just like the grave yard 3 years ago. They were beginning to get lifted into the air when Percy came in pointed his wand at Tanner and said "_Ventus_" a burst of wind spurted from the end of his wand ending the connection, and Tanner was thrown out a window. Percy smiled at Alecto and she smiled back.

Lauren looked at Percy with a strong sense of loathing as well as Alan, Alyssa, Hermione, and Harry. The pointed their wands at him and said "_Crucio!_" Percy was on the floor screaming and crying while Alecto ran to fight a crowd of students. Wand drawn Ginny came running to the scene.

"Ginny, we don't want to hurt you." Said Harry now pointing his wand at Ginny. But she wasn't listening she was pointing her wand at Percy.

"I saw everything Harry, I never got to tell Tanner sorry for trying to kill him, and so before it is too late Alyssa I am sorry for the whole incident last month." Said Ginny.

"It's ok Ginny, I forgive you." Said Alyssa. Percy got up and tried to explain that he didn't know they were death eaters but Harry just stunned him onto the floor again.

"Stop! Just let me explain okay. I just found out that the minister was imperiused. I didn't think that all of his followers were corrupt so I was just going to stop Tanner and tell him Alecto might not be bad. Now I know that I was wrong considering she is fighting students. _IMPEDIMENTA_" said Percy being attacked. The five of them started dueling Alecto as she switched from one group to the next. She was very skilled; she was sending the Killing Curse and the Sectumsempra Curse. Hermione put up a very strong shield charm while Harry used the Levicourpus spell. Alecto was lifted up by her ankle and dangled there, Percy took her wand and broke it in half and threw it out the window. As he looked down he realized Tanners body wasn't there, only a mattress. Then they herd a crash and a flash of green light, Tanner burst in pointing his wand at Alecto's dead body.

"Sorry it took me so long but you can only go so far with a broken ankle." Said Tanner. Lauren had tears in her eyes and ran towards him and embraced him with a kiss that pushed him to the floor. When she broke off Tanner screamed with pain.

"Sorry," said Lauren. "Didn't mean to do that. Just a little over excited."

"It's ok, I just need to get used to it." Said Tanner.

The group was running (and Tanner limping) to the second floor to get to the bathroom that had the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"The hall seems a little too quiet." Said Harry

"I took care of that with the Order members; they are clearing out the school." Said Tanner. The walked on with there wands at the ready even at the walls. There were secret passage ways all over the school; someone could pop out of a hole in the wall any second. They made all the way to the second floor and then a seemingly endless army of death eaters came bursting through the entrance hall of the school. Hermione quickly healed Tanner's ankle so he could fight more easily.

"I thought some one sealed the entrance. The school's under siege! Who the bloody hell does that!" said Tanner silently thanking Hermione.

"Me." said a voice, a voice that sounded like Ron Weasley.

"That's impossible!" screamed Hermione.

"The dark lord has many powers. He promised that if I gave him everything I knew about this school. About the secret passage way that led from the hog's head to Hogwarts. I know what your thinking." Said Ron who saw Lauren open her mouth to say something. "How could I possibly know that? Well if your hero over here," he said pointing his hand at Harry, "would check the Marauders Map every once and awhile you would know I came back before going with the dark lord. I found out about the passage way when I went to the hogs head and then got caught by death eaters. Told them everything I knew and I joined them. I have been rewarded graciously and will be even more now that I unsealed the castle."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Quantum Deconstructor _

Everyone was silent staring at Ron who had a malicious grin on his face when Hermione said "Ron what can V-Voldemort give you that could make you betray us?!? He is just using you. Are you too star struck to see that. Ron we are your best friends here, we know and care about you more than some sick, twisted, arse!" Ron just looked at her and then they all saw it, a tear running down his cheek, then another and another until he was full blown crying. They saw the guilt and sadness on his face but none of them especially not Hermione or Harry believed him. Then Ron looked at them and pointed his wand at them, but instead of casting a spell, he gave it to them. They looked shocked and then they believed him. Tanner summoned Ron's old robes from Hermione's purse that she put an extending charm on. He changed into his school robes instead of his death eater robes and Tanner gave Ron his wand. They then walked through the arch way into the second floor corridor. Then out of know where the door turned into a wall separating Harry, Hermione, and Ron from Tanner, Alyssa, Alan, and Lauren. They were surrounded by death eaters who had caught up with them.

"_Avada Kedavra_" said Tanner pointing at death eaters trying to push the wall. His spell hit one death eater in the chest and he collapsed on another death eater who created a domino effect.

"_Bombarata_" said Lauren pointing her wand at the wall during the chaos. Nothing happened. The wall stayed the same; there wasn't a scratch in it. They dueled and dueled until there were twenty dead, thirty, seriously injured, including Alan, Alyssa, and Lauren. There were at least fifty still standing with a wand in hand. Tanner was the last standing and he once again killed a couple death eaters.

"_Expelliarmus_" said Dolhov disarming Tanner. Tanner was on his knees with the others. Dolhov pointed his wand at Tanner and said "_Avada Kedavra_" A flash of green light was shot but Tanner rolled and it hit the wall. The wall shifted and then disappeared. Tanner grabbed his wand and disarmed Dolhov and broke his wand. He helped Alan, Alyssa, and Lauren into the room. They heard shouting and spells flying in the bathroom. At first everyone thought Ron had betrayed them again. Then they opened the door and they saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry fighting Bellatrix, Nott, and Lucious Malfoy. Malfoy started moving his wand like a conductor and fire appeared in the shape of a bull. He sent it after the trio and Harry who was holding the Horcrux dropped it. The locket succumbed to the flames and there was an ear piercing scream and the locket was now ashes. They were all in shock and Bellatrix looked horrified. That was the last Horcrux that she was supposed to give to Voldemort.

"You have just sealed my fate, you brat!" she exclaimed. She sent several killing curses not even bothering to aim. Ron dodged several killing curses; Hermione was hiding in a stall. Harry was trying to find an opening to send one of his own killing curses. Then Tanner burst in through the door and screamed "_Avada Kedavra_" He killed Lucious Malfoy. Harry gave him thumbs up. Then Bellatrix focused on killing Tanner. She sent more killing curses while death eaters were recovering and Alan was unconscious, and Lauren and Alyssa were running out of energy fast. This was a battle they knew they were going to use until some out of no where shouted "_Quantum Deconstructor_" A large, green, shield like thing came flying through the second and first floor landing obliterating the death eaters. Lauren and Alyssa got out of the blast radius as the walls around the crumbled. Tanner got out of the way and passed out, while the fighting ensued. Harry was sending multiple killing curses; Hermione and Ron were sending multiple cruciatus curses. Hermione hit Bellatrix when a flash of blinding green light, unlike the killing curse busted through the door making Hermione and Ron doge out of the way. The next thing they knew Bellatrix and Nott were replaced by ashes. They passed out and Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lauren, Alyssa, Alan, and Tanner were in the Hospital Wing.

"What happened? All I remember is a green light." Said Tanner

"Me too" every one else said. They discussed what had happened when Mrs. Weasley burst through the doors.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron oh I am so glad you are friends again!!!" said Mrs. Weasley. The entire Weasley family came back and they all apologized and everything seemed to be going well. They caught up on events. The death eaters had been driven from the school and no one had seen who cast the spell that saved their lives.

"I wonder who would have the power to cast that spell?" said Lauren

"I don't know." Said Harry

"It could have been Dumbledore. Who says he is really dead. Didn't Harry say he didn't die the way that Cedric died or when he saw his parents die? They just fell dead, but Dumbledore was suspended in mid air for a minute." Said Ron

"Tanner, why have you been so quiet?" said Hermione

"Because, I have heard that spell before. Matter of fact I invented that spell. During the D.A. times I was inventing spells. That was the most powerful spell that has ever been invented. It literally just wipes you off the face of the Earth. If it is weak it is just a flash of green light that has the same effects that are just like the reductor jinx. If it is powerful it will send a jet of green light and obliterate one person when hit with the spell. If it is at its top strength then, well you saw what happened." Tanner Said. They discussed with Tanner about who could learn the spell. They were released from the Hospital Wing that afternoon. Classes were canceled in places of critical damage. Considering most of the school was in the infirmary. Tanner and Harry couldn't believe how many people fought for them. He then realized that he had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. He left for the class and entered the class room a few minutes later.

"Now back to legal magic. The spell that I am going to teach you today will blast your opponent's out of his or her hand and turn it into a flock of birds. The incantation is Avis. It is pronounced Av-vis. Now you will not be practicing with a partner. You will come up to this death eater dummy that has a wand that is broken and spell-o-taped. Now everyone get in a line." Said Tonks. Everyone got in a line and practiced. It came to Harry's turn and he pointed his wand at the dummy and said "_Avis_" the wand turned into a flock of pigeons.

It was then Tanner's turn, he pointed his wand at the dummy and waved his wand, the dummy's wand turned into a flock of ravens. Everyone else had their turn and then Classes were done for Harry, and Tanner. The others had a few more classes to attend. This gave the brothers a little more time to catch up.

"So how things going with you and Hermione?" said Tanner.

"She seems to be distant from everyone. Maybe because Ron is back." Said Harry.

"Could be. Besides there is something I want you do next time you see Lauren. Study her hands very closely." Said Tanner as walked in.

"Okay." Said Harry with an odd look. He looked at Laurens hands very closely. He studied the right one. There was nothing different. He studied the left one. All that was different was a gold band on her ring finger. He gasped with shock.

"You and Lauren are engag-"

"_Silencio_" thought Tanner pointing the wand at Harry. Harry was instantly silenced. Tanner nodded slowly. Tanner told Lauren about telling Harry. Tanner let Harry write down everything he was going to say before taking off the silent charm. Then they decided to talk about the Horcruxes. Then Harry remembered that one Horcrux was Hufflepuffs Cup. They asked Harry if he knew where it was. To no prevail the turned in for the night.

Then the next day something must have sparked Harry's memory.

"Bellatrix said something about sealing her fate. Voldemort must have had her collect the Horcruxes. He knew we were after them."

"Wonderful, now were going to have to take the fight to beat Voldemort, straight into his Lair. Isn't that a little too um… I don't know climatic." Said Lauren. They all agreed and laughed and joked about how there life was like a seven part book series. Once the joking was done they decided to get back to work.

"Guys," said Tanner, "I need to tell you all something." Said Tanner looking at Lauren who knew he was talking about the proposal.

"Lauren and I are getting married. Now it is going to be a long engagement just so you know. We will be at least until were 28 years old." Every one gaped and said everything that people are supposed to say when you get engaged. Then the time flew with Ron and Tanner playing Wizards Chess. It was time once again to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They went into the classroom.

"Today I will be teaching you how to block dark spells. These will block spells like the Sectumsempra spell. Now the incantation is _Protego Hubris_" said Tonks. They practiced the spell and then the bell rang. Tanner went to the boy's dormitories to practice the spell (considering he didn't need to). Harry went to take a nap. Hermione still had ancient runes to go to. Lauren had muggle studies to go to. As well as Alyssa and Alan. When classes finally ended the group started talking about where Voldemort's new hide out would be.

"Well we clearly destroyed his old hideout beyond magical repair." Said Tanner.

"Where else could he be?" said Harry.

"It is in a temple. It is where the prime meridian and equator meet in London. The sign where it says that is where the top of the temple is. After Voldemort kills Harry or turns Tanner to his cause, he will rise and take over the wizarding world and muggle world." Ron Said.

"Well that sucks." Said Tanner.

"How do you know all this Ron?" Said Hermione.

"I was a very much trusted servant to Voldemort. He confided everything to Me." said Ron. They then decided how they were going to get to the Horcruxes and destroy them.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A Chamber Revisited

It was finally Saturday and Harry, Ron, and Hermione decided that they would go to the Chamber of Secrets. They were talking about it for several days and since classes weren't in the way they decided that a weekend would be ideal. Tanner decided that he would work on siege plans to attack Voldemort's temple. The D.A. was helping Tanner find anything on a map that could be used as and entrance. They found a cave that was big enough to hold a giant apocalyptic fortress of doom.

Later at the Chamber …

"Harry, we have to get in and get out." Said Hermione

"I know, I know." Said Harry.

"Geez Hermione have a little fun every once and a while." Said Ron.

"Oh, shut up Ron" said Hermione with a small grin. They jumped down the hole into the chamber. When they got down there they saw a basilisk with no teeth. Hermione gasped while Ron and Harry cursed under their breath. They turned around to see Draco Malfoy running with a bag full of basilisk teeth.

"Draco!" screamed Hermione pointing her wand at him sending stunners. Draco rolled to the left and his bag flew to the right. Harry ran towards the bag pulling out his wand to summon it. He was getting ready to summon the bag until Draco did it first.

"_Impedimenta_" said Harry hitting Draco. Draco immediately went in slow motion. Ron sprinted over towards Draco tackled him and grabbed the bag. They then went through the pipes and ended up in the seventh floor corridor. When they got back to the common room they were out of breath. They explained that Draco was down there steeling the basilisk teeth. Tanner told them about the possible entrance.

"Well, there isn't much we can do about it for now. We will tell McGonagall and let her know. She will contact the order." Said Harry. They agreed on that and started talking about homework. They studied for exams incase they were still held giving the current condition of the school.

The next day Tanner checked the notice board. Charms were reopened. Everyone groaned at the thought of another class. Tanner went to his charms lesson and Harry stayed behind to work on homework. An hour later Tanner came back and they talked about the assault date of Voldemort's temple.

"The school year is almost over. It will just be 10 days from now." Said Lauren.

"I know but why do we have to wait when we can just attack now." Said Tanner.

"McGonagall hasn't even contacted the order."

"Actually I have." Said McGonagall.

"When?" said everyone.

"Just now" McGonagall said.

They agreed that the next day was the day to strike. Tanner and Harry stayed up for the rest of the night finalizing battle plans.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The assault

Tanner gathered every one of the D.A and rallied them for the attack. They were just getting ready to leave when the order arrived. Tanner told them about the plan. Lupin just smiled. They set off thirty minutes later. They took the train so the ministry wouldn't be able to track them. When they got into London they split up. They all took different directions to the cave. Tanner entered the cave tour building first. The others arrived a few minutes after.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen we are going to take our grand opening tour of the cave." The tour lady said. She looked mischievous. Tanner was watching her as she put her hand near her waste. She pulled out a wand and shot a jet of green light.

"She's a Death Eater!" Screamed Tanner. Tanner shot a couple of killing curses himself. He hit her and she fell to the floor. Tanner led the D.A. into the cave. Harry led the Order. The two brothers led the armies carefully down the cave. When they got half way down there was a giant bridge. It led into a giant fog.

"Come on." Tanner said. They walked across the bridge. They all lit their wands with an extremely quite "_Lumos_." and walked on. It felt like an eternity before they got to the half way point. Then out of the fog a seemingly endless army of Death Eaters marched to meet the good army.

"Hello weaklings. The Dark Lord will give you a chance to surrender. What do you say?" The Death Eater who was in front said.

"I say: _Avada Kedavra_" Tanner killed the negotiator. The Death Eaters started firing killing curses at the D.A. and Order. Tanner apperated behind the army of Death Eaters, and started firing killing curses. The back half of the Death Eaters turned around and Tanner panicked.

"_Protego Hubris_!" said Tanner. Tanner pointed his wand at the temple doors and imagined the doors opening. Then the doors _did _open. Tanner ran inside. Then the doors closed behind him.

"Hello, Tanner." Said the high pitched voice of Voldemort. "I've been-

"Expecting me." Tanner said. "Yeah kind of figured you'd say that."

"Voldemort. He is mine to kill." Said a cloaked figure in the shadows.

"Grindelwald. He is _not _to be touched. At least… until I am finished with him."

"What ever you want me to help you with you can just forget it?" Tanner said.

"Oh, you don't have a choice little one. Have you ever wondered why you have none of the Potter's traits? Why I spared you when I killed them and attempted to kill Harry? It's because you are not Harry's brother to answer the first question. And as for the second question is because I saw _you _standing by my side as we marched my army through the world. You are meant for greatness. I don't normally do this but… join me or else."

"_Attonitus_!" Said Tanner. An orange light flew at Voldemort. Grindelwald jumped in front. He blocked it.

"_Subsisto_" Said Grindelwald. It hit Tanner and he couldn't do magic anymore. Tanner was as good as squib for an unknown amount of time. "Like my little spell? What it does is temporarily disable your magic. It isn't permanent it's just long enough to allow us to prepare for… well you'll find out." Tanner bound and gagged. He was thrown into a corner. Tanner pushed the rope in his mouth out with his tongue. He sat there for hours. Tanner was starting to fell the magic slowly return to him. "_It's going to be a while until I can cast a decent spell." _Tanner thought. He grabbed his wand out of his back pocket. He grabbed at the edge and pointed it at the ropes binding him. "_Diffindo_." He thought. His ropes severed. After another hour Grindelwald walked up to him.

"It's time." He said.

"You know, I don't really fell like it." Tanner said.

"What?"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" There was a flash of green light. Grindelwald ducked and it missed. Tanner swiped his feet beneath Grindelwald's legs. Grindelwald fell on his back. He pointed his wand at Tanner and jets flew out of his wand. Tanner ran out of the way. The doors of the temple opened.

"Voldemort!" said Grindelwald. "To the throne room!"

"I agree." He replied in a come voice. "_Stupefy_!" Tanner was hit in the back and collapsed.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

(Meanwhile) Searching for Tanner

"_Crucio_!" Said Harry. A Death Eater was lifted into the air and started convulsing. "_Ventus_." The Death Eater was then thrown off the bridge five hundred feet to the bottom. They had been fighting for at least two hours until Hermione came running..

"Harry! Tanner went into the temple!" said Hermione.

"Then let's go. Luna, Ginny, Neville. You're coming with Lauren, Alan, Alyssa, Ron, Hermione, and Me."

"_Yes_!" They all said. Harry led them into the temple. Ron and Luna went down a corridor to the left. Ginny and Neville were going with Alan and Alyssa. Lauren was with Ron and Hermione. Harry saw a figure run down a Hallway to the right. Harry went after it, leaving Ginny, Neville, Alan, Alyssa, Lauren, and Ron behind. Hermione saw him sprinted off and chased after him.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Said Hermione when she caught up with him.

"I saw something. If they lay a finger on him I will kill them!" Harry said.

"Harry, I understand-"

"No! Hermione! You don't understand. He's my brother."

"Alright, let's get the others and well go find him."

"I'm going ahead."

"Fine but only a short bit."

When Hermione got back with the others they were all fighting Death Eaters. Fennier Greyback was walking up to a stunned Neville with his teeth bared.

"You will not touch him." Said Ginny now pointing her wand at Fennier. "_Pulsious_!" Fennier was thrown back and hit the temple walls.

Fennier got up and pointed his wand at her and said "_Avada Kedavr-_"

"_Infringo_!" screamed Hermione. There was a flash of purple light and all the Death Eaters were unconscious on the ground. Hermione beckoned them out of the entrance hall of the temple. They went to there groups and Hermione, Lauren, and Ron ran after Harry. When they caught up with him he was fighting Augustus Rookwood.

"_Stupefy_!" said Harry. Rookwood blocked it and sent a killing curse at him. Harry dodged it.

"_Infringo!_" said Hermione once more. Rookwood was now unconscious on the floor.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" said Harry killing him. Harry ran on. The other's followed him. They kept running until they saw an elegant set of doors. There were two men standing in gold colored robes. They had Grindelwald's sign on them. Lauren, Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran forward.

"_Impedimenta!_" said Harry. The Grindelwald followers shot a jet of yellow light at Lauren. She jumped out of the way. They fought and finally Lauren, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were disarmed. Then Ron ran forward and shot killing curses at them. Ron hit one. Luna sent a stunner. The guard blocked it.

"Luna. I know that you don't like to but you have to use an unforgivable curse." Said Hermione.

"I won't! But… _Vermiddilous!_" said Luna. A jet of green lightning hit a guard. He fell on the floor and turned into a small brown creature with a small horn on it's head. It had yellow eyes. "A Nargle!"

"_What!_" said Hermione staring in disbelief. "That's a Nargle?"

"Yep. I wonder if I can conjure up a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Oooo or maybe a Wackspurt"

"_No!_" They all said together. Luna raising her wand had disappointment etched across her face.

"Every one point your wands at the doors and on three say: _Expulso_." Said Harry. "Ready? One, Two, Three, _Expulso!_" There was a giant explosion and the doors to the throne room burst open.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The Heir of Gryffindor

"Ah wonderful." Voldemort said. "Now the party can really begin."

"_Stupefy!_" said Harry. Voldemort blocked his spell.

"Harry, will you ever learn to stop using those weak spells. They are only good for inferiors."

"Fine then. _Avada Kedavra!_" said Harry. The spell went straight for Voldemort. He ducked and sent one of his own. He jumped to the side.

"Perhaps you would like to see your brother." Said Grindelwald in the shadows.

"Who are you?" said Harry.

"I am Gellert Grindelwald. Soon to be master of the Heir of Godric Gryffindor." He replied.

"And who is that?"

"Oh, don't you already know. Who is the one who's Protronus is a lion. Who has, well had, the wand of Godric Gryffindor."

"Well, actually before the attack I had my wand fixed. Oh and you should learn how to tie ropes better. And take my wand away which by the way" Said Tanner bursting in from behind a wall. "would so like to kill you." Tanner pointed his wand at Grindelwald said, "_QUANTIAM DECONSTRUCTOR!_" a shield of Large shield of green light was shot at Grindelwald. He sprinted out of the way and was barely fast enough to escape. It went right through the others.

"Tanner why weren't we affected?" Harry asked.

"It only affects the target or targets you want it to." Tanner said. They ran forward towards Voldemort. They all pointed they're wands at them. He looked around at each of them. His scarlet eye's meeting theirs.

"_Stupefy_!" said they all said together. He blocked all of them.

"_Imperio!_" said Voldemort. It hit Tanner. Tanner tried to control himself but couldn't. Voldemort, still keeping eye contact, waved his wand and out of nowhere in the center of the room a spiral staircase appeared. Tanner started running up the stairs. The other's started firing spells at Voldemort. Voldemort waved his wandless hand and they were frozen. He walked up the stairs with Tanner. They were at a landing when they saw Alan, Alyssa, Neville, and Ginny dueling.

"_Axelo_" said Ginny. When purple fire came out Neville recognized it as Dolhov's curse. They were dueling Fennier Greyback, and the other Death Eaters who woke up. Voldemort shot a killing curse at them. It was heading for Alan. As he looked at the jet of green he knew. He knew that there was no escape. Alyssa disarmed the Death Eater and turned around to see Alan sprawled on the ground like an eagle at the bottom of the stairs.

"_ALAN!_" Screamed Alyssa. Voldemort raised his wand and she flew up the spiral stairs. When the Imperiused Tanner walked up the stairs with Voldemort they met Alyssa at the top.

"_Expelliarmus!_" said Voldemort and Alyssa was disarmed. She was going to die either way.

"You can't have me." she whispered. She backed away. She kept going and stopped at the edge. He edged toward her. She leaned backward. Then she fell.

Lauren came speeding up the stairs and said "_Confringo!_" A jet of white light shot all around. Voldemort lost his focus and looked at Lauren. Tanner was released from the curse and pointed his wand at Voldemort.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Ritual

"No!" said Voldemort. "I have worked too hard to let him get away!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Lauren. She was lifted in the air was thrown to the bottom. Tanner looked down and he saw that Harry had caught her.

"How are they unfrozen?" said Voldemort.

"I did that." Said Grindelwald walking towards Tanner and Voldeomort.

"I don't need your betrayal now Grindelwald. I am about to perform the ritual."

"Your Death Eater's are losing. The Order of the Phoenix and that silly children group has breached the temple. I am withdrawing your forces and mine will finish this."

"Do what you wish I need to finish our plans." Voldemort pointed his wand Tanner. He was lifted into the air. The ominous fog below was lifted and swirled around Tanner. The Death Eater's Dark Mark's flew off their skin. The marks flew toward Tanner. They circled around him. Voldemort was muttering some curse. The marks attached themselves to Tanner. Tanner started turning into the Mark itself. Then it turned from a skull and snake into a lion. Harry started running toward Voldemort. The Death Eaters were standing guard on the stairs.

"_Stupefy!_" said Harry. A Death Eater was stunned and plummeting to the foot of the stairs. He fought his way up to Voldemort. When he almost got their Hermione shouted.

"Harry! We found the Horcruxes." Harry immediately ran back down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaws diadem, and Nagini petrified on the ground. Ron pulled out the basilisk teeth. He gave one to both Hermione and Harry.

"On three." Said Ron. "One."

"Two." Said Hermione.

"Three." Said Harry. They stabbed and there were three ear splitting screams. Harry breathed a sigh of relief then remembered what was happening. They all ran up the stairs again.

"The ritual is done you can't stop it now. So let's finish this. _Avada Kedavra!"_ said Voldemort. There was flash of green light and Harry was on the ground.

Then he got up and said "Ouch."

"What. I can't believe it. How did you…"

"Oh didn't you know. I am well… was one of your Horcruxes, and my blood runs through your veins so as long as you are a alive nothing can kill me."

"No. No! NO! _NO!_"

"Well screaming isn't going to do anything. So… Now!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Said Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Lauren. There was a blast of green light and Voldemort was on the ground lifeless. Then as they looked up at Tanner and saw that he had yellow eyes and grey skin. He pulled out his wand and waved it. A jet of black smoke shot from it. Harry and the other's jumped out of they way. A Death Eater ran up the stairs and was hit by it. He started shriveling into nothingness. He floated down the stairs. When at the bottom some of the Order was there. Lupin saw Tanner and ran at him. Tanner waved his wand and there was a flash of black once more and they lost their powers. Though as they lost their powers Tanner gained them, making him more powerful than ever. When the other's got to him they saw that he was already half way across the bridge. When the got to the edge and out of the cave they saw Tanner floating towards the mark where the Prime Meridian and the Equator meet. He started convulsing and screamed. He was gone, but the sky reddened. The cloud's darkened. The muggles turned into stone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Lauren were the only ones not petrified.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

The Ritual

"No!" said Voldemort. "I have worked too hard to let him get away!" Voldemort pointed his wand at Lauren. She was lifted in the air was thrown to the bottom. Tanner looked down and he saw that Harry had caught her.

"How are they unfrozen?" said Voldemort.

"I did that." Said Grindelwald walking towards Tanner and Voldeomort.

"I don't need your betrayal now Grindelwald. I am about to perform the ritual."

"Your Death Eater's are losing. The Order of the Phoenix and that silly children group has breached the temple. I am withdrawing your forces and mine will finish this."

"Do what you wish I need to finish our plans." Voldemort pointed his wand Tanner. He was lifted into the air. The ominous fog below was lifted and swirled around Tanner. The Death Eater's Dark Mark's flew off their skin. The marks flew toward Tanner. They circled around him. Voldemort was muttering some curse. The marks attached themselves to Tanner. Tanner started turning into the Mark itself. Then it turned from a skull and snake into a lion. Harry started running toward Voldemort. The Death Eaters were standing guard on the stairs.

"_Stupefy!_" said Harry. A Death Eater was stunned and plummeting to the foot of the stairs. He fought his way up to Voldemort. When he almost got their Hermione shouted.

"Harry! We found the Horcruxes." Harry immediately ran back down the stairs. When he got to the bottom he saw Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaws diadem, and Nagini petrified on the ground. Ron pulled out the basilisk teeth. He gave one to both Hermione and Harry.

"On three." Said Ron. "One."

"Two." Said Hermione.

"Three." Said Harry. They stabbed and there were three ear splitting screams. Harry breathed a sigh of relief then remembered what was happening. They all ran up the stairs again.

"The ritual is done you can't stop it now. So let's finish this. _Avada Kedavra!"_ said Voldemort. There was flash of green light and Harry was on the ground.

Then he got up and said "Ouch."

"What. I can't believe it. How did you…"

"Oh didn't you know. I am well… was one of your Horcruxes, and my blood runs through your veins so as long as you are a alive nothing can kill me."

"No. No! NO! _NO!_"

"Well screaming isn't going to do anything. So… Now!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Said Harry, Hermione, Ron, Luna, and Lauren. There was a blast of green light and Voldemort was on the ground lifeless. Then as they looked up at Tanner and saw that he had yellow eyes and grey skin. He pulled out his wand and waved it. A jet of black smoke shot from it. Harry and the other's jumped out of they way. A Death Eater ran up the stairs and was hit by it. He started shriveling into nothingness. He floated down the stairs. When at the bottom some of the Order was there. Lupin saw Tanner and ran at him. Tanner waved his wand and there was a flash of black once more and they lost their powers. Though as they lost their powers Tanner gained them, making him more powerful than ever. When the other's got to him they saw that he was already half way across the bridge. When the got to the edge and out of the cave they saw Tanner floating towards the mark where the Prime Meridian and the Equator meet. He started convulsing and screamed. He was gone, but the sky reddened. The cloud's darkened. The muggles turned into stone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Lauren were the only ones not petrified.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hogwarts

Grindelwald and Lauren apperated at the Hogwarts train station outside the Hogwarts grounds.

"Why do you want to help us?" said Lauren with her wand out.

"Well, I suppose that I should start when I ran into Voldemort." Said Grindelwald It started when I imperioused one of the guards to let me out of that horrid place, Numengaurd. When I got out I apperated to the first place I could think of. It was Godric's Hollow. You see Voldemort set a trap there. Though when you guys never showed up there he withdrew from that place. So we when we were leaving that place we thought that we would look at the Potter's old home. We found a tablet. It spoke of the Heir of Gryffindor."

"Wait. I though that you got out in our first year. You and Tanner dueled in the place where they were keeping the Philosopher's Stone." Said Lauren walking into the Clock Tower Courtyard.

"Well I went into hiding. The two of us set a trap long time ago. Expecting Harry to go a little earlier with Dumbledore. Well there were three of us counting Quirell. Anyway beside the point let us get back on the subject of the tablet. Where was I? Oh yes. It spoke of the Heir of Gryffindor joining the Heir of the Slytherin. It said that Gryffindor would give Slytherin the power to exterminate any Non-Pureblood. Such as Half-Blood's and Mud-" He caught Laruen's glance and she looked like that if he finished his sentence she would jinx him. "Err… those of Muggle decent."

"Oh. So then you discovered that temple in the cave. And that the ritual that was to be preformed there."

"Yes." They looked all around the school was deserted. "Alright so where do we look."

"We'll check the Gryffindor common room." They walked into the Gryffindor Common room. Tanner was not there. After four hour's of searching the school they found no sign of him.

"Where is he?" Asked Grindelwald.

"Obviously not here." Lauren replied.

"Well I suppose that we should go."

"Yeah let's get back to London."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

London

"Luna, can see Tanner anywhere?" said Ron.

"No. Let me put on my spectrespecs and see if I can't see his wackspurt's." Said Luna.

"I don't know if that will but…"

"I think I see him. Oh no that's a skeleton."

"Um, I don't think that the spectrespecs are working."

"Oh." Luna took of the spectrespecs and looked at Ron.  
"Well let's apperate to Big Ben, we could get a better look around there."

"Yeah we should. I hear that there are Heliopaths that haunt that place."

"Um… yeah that's cool." Said Ron scratching his head. They apperated and they were at the top of Big Ben. Ron pulled out his wand and waved it. A few platforms appeared. They jumped to them, and they led to the giant clock. They sat down on the ledge and watched the city. They looked and looked and saw that there was no sign of Tanner.

"Luna." Said Ron.

"Yes, Ronald." She Replied looking at him.

"Before it's too late I… I love you."

"Oh Ronald, I was wondering how long it was going to take." She said vaguely.

"It took a little of courag-" He was cut of by Luna kissing him. "Whoa." They sat there and watched the city, not searching Tanner, but watching it for its beauty.

"Ron!" said Luna jerking him awake. It was near midnight. "It's a Heliopath!" She drew her wand and edged her way back to the inside of the balcony.

"Luna? What are you-" He said seeing it. It looked like an Inferi, though it was on fire, as well as charred and as though the slightest touch would make it fall apart. "How do we kill it?"

"A combination of Dark Magic and well Non-Dark Magic. You can do Dark magic, so ready?"

"Yeah."

"Cast! _Flipendo!_" She said.

"_Axelo!_" He said. The blue jet of light mixed with the purple fire. It turned into some indistinguishable color. It hit the Heliopath. The Heliopath crumbled into ashes. They sat there for a couple more hours still awake. Then there was a pop and they knew that someone had apperated."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Godric's Hollow

"Harry, I really hope Tanner is here." Said Hermione Apparating next to Harry.

"You're not the only one." Harry said. They pulled both their wands out. It was the first time Harry had ever visited Godric's Hollow. He walked down the street. It was mainly a dirt road with buildings lining it. They kept on walking until Hermione spotted something.

"Harry, it's your parents." She said staring at a memorial bearing a family of four. It showed Harry's father, with his untidy hair and glasses. His mother, with beautiful features on her faces, a warm smile, and in both of here arm's were two baby's. They looked down and on it said:

Here lies the Potter family: James Potter, Lily Potter, Harry Potter, and Tanner Potter.

Harry stared at it. There was a small burning sensation in his eyes. He couldn't hold it in anymore. Tear's started streaming across his face. Hermione grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She helped him up and walked away. They then came across Harry's old home. It was old, battered, and virtually rubble.

"Harry, I don't think that Tanner is here." Said Hermione.

"Hermione! It's him." Exclaimed Harry. Hermione turned around and sure enough there was Tanner, standing wand drawn. "Tanner. Oh you have no idea what we've been through trying to get yo-" Tanner waved his wand and sent Harry flying into the Potter's old home.

"Harry! _Stupefy!_" Hermione screamed. A jet of red light flew at Tanner. He blocked it and sent it flying at a Muggle unfortunate enough to have gotten in the way. Tanner pointed his wand at Hermione and a jet of white light was sent at her. She dived to the side. The spell hit the gate and turned it into ashes. "_Crucio!_" Tanner blocked her spell again. Tanner waved his wand again and she also flew into the home with Tanner. Then behind Tanner there was a _pop_! Lauren had apperated onto the scene.

"Tanner," She said. "You're not a monster. This isn't you. Who cares what you're supposed to do. The Heir of Slytherin is dead! _Dead!_"

"_You don't understand Lauren._" Said Tanner.

"What?"

"_You don't understand._"

"He said you don't understand." Said Harry walking out of the rubble.

"Harry, is- is he speaking parseltounge."

"Yes Lauren."

"_I have to do this. It is what I was destined to do._" Harry repeated his words.

"You don't have to. There is always a choice." She said.

"_That may be for some, but not for all. Even if I did stop, I would not know how to go back to normal._"

"I do. Just hold still." She said, all she could do was whisper. "_Quantum…Deconstructor._" A jet of green light shot out of her wand. It hit Tanner in his chest. His gray skin turned back into a light tan. His yellow eye's now turned into stormy blue. His silver hair turned once more into a dirty blonde. He was back to normal.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Betrayal

Grindelwald apperated into London. He saw Ron and Luna sitting at the top of Big Ben. He slowly walked through to the building. He opened the doors, and started walking. He then apperated to the top, he saw Luna and Ron sleeping. He pulled out his wand. Pointed it at Luna first, and muttered the two words that end a person's life. Though Grindelwald didn't know that they had expected his betrayal since he first started working with them. They rolled to opposite sides, wands drawn. The pointed both at him.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" There was a flash of green light; it hit Grindelwald in the chest. He fell from the top. The last threat to the world, was dead.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

The End

The other's apperated to London with Luna and Ron. They were not shocked to here that Grindelwald had betrayed them. They told Ron and Luna everything that had happened at Godric's Hollow.

"So, you're back to normal." Said Ron.

"If by normal you mean someone with magical powers than yes, pretty much." Said Tanner. The other's started to laugh.

"But wait. What about the Order and the D.A." said Harry.

"What about them." Said Ron.

"They lost their magical ability."

"Oh, yeah."

"Don't worry, I'll go and take care of it." Tanner said. He walked into the cave, the others were still stone, in fact everyone was still stone, except the sky was blue again. Tanner walked back to the ritual site at the top of the temple. When he got to the top he pulled out his wand and waved it over his head saying, "_Revertious Northmanis!_" The stone seemed to melt of the people. No one seemed to remember a thing except for what happened before they were turned to stone. Jets of light started spewing out of the tip of his wand. They hit all the wizards that had lost their power. Tanner stepped down from the top. Everything was finally back to normal.

17 years later.

"James! Stop antagonizing your sister." Said Harry.

"But Dad she keeps stomping her foot on top of mine." Said James Potter.

"Lilly, you stop making James antagonize you." Said Hermione.

"Why can't I go to Hogwarts!" said Severus.

"Because you're too young. Just one more year though and I you'll be able too."

"Albus get's to go so why can't I!"

"Because Albus turns eleven tomorrow and you turn eleven next August. That's why. Now end of discussion."

"Well were here." Said Harry. They walked to platform 9¾. They looked around and saw Ron and Luna with there two kids, Rowena and Victoria.

"Oi! Harry." Said Ron. Harry turned around and grinned. "Have you seen Tanner. Anywhere. Little Victoria has a crush on Aaron."

"Him and Lauren should be here in a few minutes. Oh there they are." Tanner was walking up with his twin Eleven year old sons, Aaron and Alan, also with him was his 12 year old daughter Alyssa.

"Can you believe it." Said Tanner walking up to them. "It seems just like yesterday that we were about to enter Platform 9¾."

"Actually I can. Well you better get going Tanner. Don't want to be the first D.A.D.A. teacher to last more than 1 year record to be broken do you."

"Oh no I don't." Tanner joined the other children behind the platform. Harry smiled and put his head on his scar. It hadn't hurt for 17 years and would never hurt again.


End file.
